


Have you found yourself a goldfish?

by Tyrar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But also teasing, Fluff, M/M, Mycroft discussing his feelings, Sherlock being supportive, This is my first posted fanfiction for this fandom, it's also super short, rather awkwardly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrar/pseuds/Tyrar
Summary: After their discussion, Mycroft realises that he may have a problem. He decides to go to his brother for help on what he is feeling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be short but let me know your thoughts on it
> 
> I will definitely be writing more pieces for this fandom and this pairing because I love them so much
> 
> I also take requests for pieces in the Sherlock fandom

_The question that Sherlock had asked Mycroft had caused him to question his feelings_

_"I thought you might have found yourself another goldfish?" He had asked_

_He got the feeling that Sherlock hadn't been asking if he had made any friends_

_The truth was that he had met someone, not that he wanted to admit it to anyone, not even himself_

 

Mycroft ran a hand through his hair nervously as he stood outside the door of 221B Baker Street, he couldn't believe that he was actually doing this

it seemed so out of character for him, for him to go asking his brother for help and advice

But he was way out of his comfort zone

He had a crush

Mycroft Holmes had a crush, out of all people, he had a crush and it terrified him

In a few minutes he stood in the living room of Baker Street and sat down in the chair that was normally John's, his umbrella by his side with his hand resting on the handle of it

His posture and body language practically screamed discomfort and nervousness which Sherlock picked up on easily

"I need advice Sherlock" Mycroft said after long moments of silence

The other looked up at him, blue eyes widening when he realised that his stubborn older brother had come to him asking for advice

Well there was a first time for everything

"Well there's someone I like. I think I may have romantic feelings for him"

"Lestrade?" Sherlock guessed almost immediately and Mycroft simply raised an eyebrow

"You really are blind to romance Mycroft, he's practically been making lovey eyes at you every time that he sees you. And you say you're the smart one"

Mycroft's eyes widened and a small pink flush appeared on his cheeks "You're lying"

"Tell him" Sherlock told him, the tone in his voice leaving no room for arguments

Mycroft knew he was right and decided that for once he was going to let his heart rule his head

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, even if it was short
> 
> Would you like to see a scene when he talks to Greg about his feelings?
> 
> Remember to leave comments telling me your thoughts, feedback is always appreciated
> 
> Requests for anything in the fandom are open


End file.
